


Majogari

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: EXO (Band), Soul Eater
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Comedy, Implied Sexual Content, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Sexual Tension, SoulEater!au, Violence, Yaoi, anime!au, fem!Minseok, sookai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: [Chanbaek | Kaisoo | Fantasia | Comédia | SoulEater!Au]A paz havia voltado para Death City depois do kishin Asura ter sido derrotado. Mas, Yixing-sama estava intrigado com intrusos de volta à cidade, buscando algo importante e que ele não poderia entregar de qualquer jeito. Sabendo que seu filho e os outros artesãos precisavam de um reconhecimento por sua bravura e contribuição à Shibusen, decidiu lhes enviar tarefas diferentes. No entanto, ao designar tais tarefas, não contava que as coisas não sairiam como havia planejado.





	Majogari

**Author's Note:**

> Eu realmente gosto de Soul Eater hehehe, vide meu nick. Bom, espero que curtam!!
> 
> Personagens   
Yixing como Shinigami-sama   
Junmyeon como Death Scythe   
Baekhyun como Maka Albarn   
Yifan como Soul Eater   
Minseok como Blair   
Chanyeol como Black Star   
Jongdae como Tsubaki   
Kyungsoo como Death the Kidd   
Jongin como Liz   
Sehun como Patty   
Luhan como Crona

_Kensen Naru Tamashi Wa.…_

_(Uma Alma Saudável)_

_Kensen Naru Senshin to…_

_(Habita um Corpo Saudável)_

_Kensen Naru Nikitai Niadoru_

_(E uma Mente Saudável)_

**Confronto**

  
  
  


**Introdução**

**Death City, Nevada**

A cidade dava boas-vindas a um dia maravilhoso. O sol sorria, os pássaros cantavam, o sino tocava, os gatos miavam, e a vida continuava seu curso natural. Tudo parecia aparentemente calmo por ali, mas, quase na entrada da cidade, duas pessoas estranhas andavam calmamente, como se estivessem em casa. Passaram pela fronteira que separa a cidade do deserto e conseguiram entrar saltitantes em Death City, esperando encontrar algo, algo importante, talvez.

— Acha que vamos encontrar aqui?

— Espero que sim, essa é a única cidade que falta — respondeu, segurando um pequeno mapa.

— Vamos conseguir então. Por nosso pai — disse, levantando as mãos com os punhos fechados.

— Por nosso pai — repetiu a outra.

Andaram por mais um tempo naquele sol escaldante e logo se viram cansadas.

— Estou entediada... Espero que haja coisas divertidas nessa cidade. — disse, cruzando os braços.

— Podemos explorar se você quiser.

— Seria o máximo! Quero conhecer todos os cantos divertidos dessa cidade!

— Vamos! Mas não podemos esquecer do nosso principal objetivo.

— Tudo bem.

E correram pelas vielas da cidade, atrás de diversão.

**Academia da Morte para Armas e Artífices Neófitos (AMAAN)**

Yixing-sama, o poderoso Shinigami, protetor de Death City se via intrigado. Passeava de um lado ao outro em sua sala, sem saber o que fazer. Suas vestes pretas balançavam enquanto andava e seu grande chapéu pontudo parecia que iria cair a qualquer momento.

_“Intrusos na cidade...”_

Desde que o demônio Asura havia sido derrotado, não houve mais ataques à cidade e tudo estava na mais perfeita paz. A segurança estava maior, por que no fim, temia ataques novos. No entanto, ultimamente as coisas andavam calmas até demais, sem um rastro de perigo à vista, por isso a desconfiança, visto que fazia tempo que não percebia intrusos andando pela cidade. Na maioria das vezes conseguia detectar esses intrusos rapidamente, mas sabia que outros poderiam ser mais difíceis de achar, pensando logo que aqueles intrusos seriam do tipo difíceis.

— O que houve? — O homem de terno vinho falou ao entrar na sala. Andava com um ar sério e jovial, com as mãos no bolso e observando tudo ao redor.

— Ahn…? — Yixing virou e sorriu. — Junmyeon… O que faz aqui?

— Apenas uma visita de rotina, você sabe. — Disse, chegando mais perto e ficando ao lado do Shinigami, olhando para o espelho gigante à sua frente.

A sala de Yixing ficava na torre mais alta da Escola Shibusen; coberta por um vasto céu, cheio de nuvens e pequenas janelas no topo. Um espelho gigante ficava no meio da sala, com velas em cima para iluminar o ambiente. Era dali que ele poderia monitorar a escola e toda a cidade e o espelho servia para que pudesse observar os arredores, podendo assim se comunicar com os artesãos de armas. Algumas cruzes ornavam o chão, e davam um ar assustador ao local. Yixing gostava de manter um gosto bastante peculiar.

— Sei…

— Mas o que se passa? Você parece apreensivo.

— Acho que intrusos entraram na cidade, mas ainda não consegui encontrá-los. Sinto a presença da alma deles, só não consegui identificar quem são.

— Hmm… Também estou sentindo uma presença… Uma não, duas. — Junmyeon tocou no espelho, fazendo surgir uma imagem central de Death City. — Vamos procurar em todos os lugares, quando conseguirmos achar a gente relata para alguém ir até o local.

— Certo. — Yixing animou-se e os dois permaneceram a manhã inteira vasculhando a cidade através do espelho.

Depois de muito procurar, enfim encontraram os intrusos.

— Olha aqui! São bruxas!

— O que será que elas procuram na cidade? E... Porque não usaram proteção da alma? — Junmyeon questionou.

Yixing andou pela sala, pensando no que aquelas intrusas procuravam em Death City. — O mais esquisito é que elas entraram em Death City sem proteção da alma e mesmo assim não conseguimos identificar que eram bruxas.

Junmyeon pensou por um momento, realmente era esquisito eles não conseguirem identificar que elas eram bruxas. Qualquer Bruxa que emitir sua alma livremente será identificada, não só pelo Shinigami como pelos artesãos e suas armas. Aquelas bruxas eram perigosas, mas não era sensato se expor dessa forma. No entanto, pareciam não se importar com isso.

Yixing voltou sua atenção para o espelho, observando o que cada uma segurava.

— Elas… — franziu a testa. — Estão procurando o colar do Poe.

Junmyeon arregalou os olhos. — Colar do Poe? — Observou melhor e viu que uma delas usava um colar preto, com uma pedra verde circular no meio, já a outra bruxa estava sem. Elas pareciam duas menininhas, usando o mesmo vestido, uma com um de cor verde e a outra com um de cor laranja. Usavam um sapatinho preto, com um lacinho vermelho no meio e pareciam animadas demais.

— Sim.

— Então essas duas são as Bruxas gêmeas de Poe?

O Shinigami assentiu, com a expressão séria.

Junmyeon achou esquisito. Porque estavam atrás do colar de Poe naquela cidade? Elas poderiam parecer novas, mas eram uma grande ameaça para todos e não era bom que permanecessem por muito tempo em Death City. Se os artesãos as encontrasse viraria a maior bagunça.

— Vou enviar meu filho até lá o mais rápido possível, ele vai conseguir afugentá-las.

— Não coloque meu filho no meio, você sabe o quanto foi complicada a luta contra o Asura.

Yixing franziu a testa, chegou perto de Junmyeon e lhe deu um tapa no rosto. O famoso Shinigami-chop — Seu idiota! — Observou o Death Scythe resmungar baixinho com o rosto vermelho e dolorido. — Tenho outros planos para seu filho. Ele completou as 99 almas novamente e tenho uma bruxa para lhe dar como presente.

— Você é muito cruel comigo…— Jun falou, massageando o rosto e fazendo um biquinho. — Mas que bom, ficarei feliz em saber que meu Baekhyun estará longe daqui.

Yixing sorriu, era divertido conversar com seu parceiro. — Hoje à tarde os convocarei e assim poderemos fazer as coisas tomarem seu rumo normal.

— Assim espero, não quero ter que lutar contra essas bruxas.

Yixing ameaçou dar outro shinigami-chop no Junmyeon, mas desistiu e sentou em sua poltrona, caçoando do amigo. Jun ficou emburrado, tentando entender porque era saco de pancadas de todos.

**Apartamento do Baek e do Yifan.**

Baekhyun acordou naquela linda manhã sentindo-se feliz. Olhou pela janela e sorriu para o gigante sol, que sorria, emitindo um barulho grave. Após tudo o que havia passado com seu parceiro, sentia-se mais tranquilo, pois as coisas andavam calmas ultimamente. Tomou seu banho e vestiu sua habitual roupa. Camisa social branca, gravata branca com listras verdes, um colete amarelo e sua calça vermelha xadrez. Se olhou no espelho, sentindo orgulho de si mesmo e de tudo o que havia conquistado até ali. Arrumou o cabelo loiro e não podia esquecer do detalhe mais importante: seu sobretudo e as botas.

Foi até a cozinha e viu que o café já estava servido.

— Yifan? O que deu em você pra fazer o café? — Gritou, sentando na mesa e se preparando para comer.

— Bom dia Baekhyun!

— Minseon? — Baekhyun cuspiu todo o café que havia tomado, olhando para a gata em sua frente com os olhos esbugalhados.

Minseon correu até seu encontro e o abraçou com toda a força que tinha. Baekhyun ficou sem ar, sendo esmagado pelos peitos daquela gata e lembrando da vez que a confundiu com uma bruxa.

— Você está gostando do meu café? — Ela perguntou, segurando-o como se fosse um boneco e o sacudindo. Baekhyun já estava ficando roxo por não conseguir respirar. Se desvencilhou com dificuldade de seus braços e tentou ao máximo recuperar o fôlego.

— O quê? Foi você que fez o café?! — Esbravejou, colocando a mão na garganta, não podia acreditar no que estava vendo.

Andou a passos firmes até o quarto do amigo e quase arrombou a porta com o empurrão que deu.

Aquele filho da puta merecia uma lição.

— Yifan!! — Voou com tudo no amigo e lhe deu um baita chute na bunda.

Yifan acordou assustado com a dor. — Ai…! O que foi?

— Não acredito que você mandou a Min fazer o café usando só o avental de novo seu pervertido! — Xingou alto, distribuindo mais chutes no amigo, que tentava fugir.

— Eu não… não… Ai! Não fiz isso!

Baekhyun tentou manter a calma, se virou e olhou bem nos olhos daquela mulher-gato.

— Me diga a verdade. O Yifan pediu ou não que você fizesse o café dessa forma? — Tentou não olhar, mas era difícil. A coitada usava apenas um avental cheio de babados, e andava normalmente pela casa usando aquilo como se fosse uma roupa, mas não havia nada por baixo e isso deixava qualquer um nervoso.

— O Yifan é um amor... você sabe. — Ela respondeu de modo doce e inocente. Baekhyun quis vomitar.

— Mas ele me pediu com carinho. E você sabe o quanto eu fico entediada quando estou sozinha em casa... — juntou as mãos no avental e balançou o corpo, olhando com uma expressão de gatinha manhosa.

Baekhyun viu seu rosto ficar vermelho e quente de repente, Yifan não escapava da surra que levaria.

— Yifan! Você me paga! — Correu até o amigo, que corria e gargalhava ao mesmo tempo, enquanto a gata Minseon pulava atrás dos dois sorrindo e pedindo que eles fossem tomar o café da manhã.

— Venham! Tudo está uma delícia!

Yifan correu até a cozinha e se ajoelhou, suplicando como um cachorrinho. — Por favor Bae, me desculpa, nunca mais faço isso...

— Essa é a centésima vez que você promete não fazer isso, seu…

— Por favor! — Suplicou com mais afinco, tentando imitar a carinha de gato manhoso que Minseon fazia sempre.

— Essa cara de gatinho manhoso não rola com você Yifan. — Baekhyun desistiu de brigar com o amigo e sentou na mesa novamente, voltando a tomar seu café, não adiantava brigar com o amigo mesmo. Deu de ombros e se conformou.

— Yes! — Yifan comemorou, levantando devagar do chão, mas sem sucesso, já que Minseon correu e se jogou nele.

— Fan Fan! Agora você pode provar da minha comida! — esmagou-o com tudo, rindo da expressão de horror que Baekhyun fazia.

— Vá vestir uma roupa! — Brigou, balançando a cabeça e rindo por dentro. Minseon era uma figura e desde que começara a ficar no apartamento deles, Baekhyun ficava puto de raiva porque o Yifan não tomava jeito e adorava as coisas pervertidas que a gata fazia, e ainda mandava ela fazer algumas dessas coisas pervertidas de vez em quando. Ela tinha sua própria casa, mas passava dias com os meninos por ter se acostumado a morar com eles, desde o fatídico dia em que fora confundida com uma Bruxa por aqueles dois.

Terminaram o café da manhã e Baek esperou Yifan se arrumar.

— Como estou? — Yifan perguntou ao amigo.

— Está como sempre, você usa a mesma roupa todos os dias Yifan — respondeu todo ríspido.

Yifan riu, ajeitando a tiara no cabelo. — Já pedi desculpas pela Minseon, seu chato.

— Não adianta, você ainda vai precisar pedir mil desculpas.

Yifan deu de ombros e seguiu. Estava mais preocupado em saber como seria o primeiro dia de aula.

— Até mais tarde Min!

— Até mais Minseon! — Baekhyun gritou antes de fechar a porta. — E não faça nenhuma traquinagem!

A gata sorriu, com seus olhinhos sorridentes e mandou um beijo aos dois. Ficou observando da janela do apartamento eles correrem para a escola.

— Miau… Estou entediada, Minseon queria ir para a escola também...

Se transformou em gata e ficou rondando pela casa, tentando achar algo legal para brincar. No fim das contas desistiu e seguiu aqueles dois, ir para a escola era mais divertido do que ficar em casa sozinha.

**Casa do Chanyeol e do Jongdae.**

Abotoou a camisa, fechou o zíper da calça, colocou os sapatos e se olhou no espelho.

— Eu tô demais! Olha, eu sou muito lindo! Mas que gato! — Dizia para si mesmo, admirando a imagem que via.

— Chanyeol! Vamos logo! Estamos atrasados… — Jongdae falou da cozinha, terminando de arrumar a mesa. Fazia mais de meia hora que Chanyeol trocava de roupa e Jongdae não entendia o porquê.

— AHÁAAAAA OLHA EU AQUI! — Apareceu na sala, vestindo um terno amarelo, com babados em azul, combinando com sua cor de cabelo. A calça era amarela, cheia de listras em azul e o sapato parecia mais aqueles de palhaço, enormes e quase saíam do pé dele. Jongdae revirou os olhos.

— Não acredito que você vai usar esse terno espalhafatoso no primeiro dia de aula Chanyeol.

— É pra impressionar toda a escola e fazer eles perceberem que eu sou o fodão...! Tem o Baekhyun também, mas esse não vem ao caso… — Ele sorriu ladino.

— Esse terno tá todo amassado, melhor usar sua roupa habitual Chan. — Jongdae quase suplicou. Já fazia uns dias que o artesão andava com esse pensamento de mudar de figurino, mas aquele terno cheio de “fru-fru” era demais até para o Chanyeol, o senhor cheio de si e da pretensão. O cara queria ser maior que Deus e nada o faria mudar esse pensamento. Mas, no fim das contas ele era um cara que gostava de ajudar a todos e estava sempre ali, brincando e se divertindo, sendo um dos caras mais fortes nas batalhas com os amigos.

— Mas eu pensei que você ia gostar. — Ele olhou desanimado para o amigo, deu meia-volta e bateu a porta.

Jongdae suspirou, Chanyeol podia ser bem difícil de lidar às vezes. Terminou de arrumar a mesa e apertou o cinto em sua roupa.

— PRONTO! AGORA EU ESTOU MAIS GATO DO QUE JÁ ESTAVA! — Disse, fazendo uma pose de modelo. Ele usava sua roupa de sempre, camiseta preta, com uma jaqueta de couro, calça branca e os sapatos com estrelas na ponta. — Meus braços fortes ficam evidenciados com essa jaqueta, assim todos poderão admirar o deus Chanyeol! — Disse, desatando a rir feito um bocó.

Jongdae não aguentou e riu junto. — Err… Você está lindo sim… — Chanyeol era uma figura. — Nossa… Olha esses braços. — fingiu estar admirado, enquanto um esnobe Chanyeol sorria todo pomposo, exibindo sua força. Jongdae chegou perto do amigo e segurou sua mão com certa pressa. — Vamos, precisamos chegar cedo na aula hoje, não esqueça que os veteranos precisam se apresentar e incentivar os novos artesãos e armas a se esforçar nos estudos

— Claro! Eles precisam conhecer o homem que vai superar Deus! Eu sou uma peça chave naquele lugar, ninguém deve esquecer de mim!

Jongdae apenas o ignorou e seguiu em frente. No caminho para a escola foi obrigado a aguentar ver Chanyeol correndo feito um louco e se escondendo em todos os lugares possíveis.

— “Regra de um assassino número 1: eleve-se à escuridão, prenda a respiração, concentre-se no seu alvo”

Jongdae cruzou os braços, irritado. — Não adianta usar as regras do assassino, quando eu consigo ver você em todos os lugares Chanyeol...

— HAHAHAHAHA, EU ESTOU APENAS BRINCANDO! — Ele pulou de volta ao lado do amigo, dando-lhe um baita susto. — MAS VOCÊ SABE O QUANTO EU SOU FODA!

— Tá, tá, tá… Vamos correr, você fala demais...

**Casa de Do Kyungsoo e dos irmãos Sehun e Jongin.**

A casa precisava de uma organização antes do shinigami acordar e Jongin havia se encarregado disso. Sabia que tudo deveria estar perfeitamente no lugar para que o homem não pirasse todas as vezes que via algo fora do lugar. Jongin já era acostumado com o fato de Kyungsoo amar coisas simétricas e ter seus piripaques quando percebia algo assimétrico. No começo era irritante, mas agora já sabia como lidar com seu mestre.

— Sehun! Bem que você podia me ajudar né? — Questionou o irmão, que brincava com uma girafa pela casa.

— Agora eu tô brincando!

— Agora você vai me ajudar isso sim! Daqui a pouco o Soo acorda e sobra pra gente.

Sehun cruzou os braços, indignado. Jogou a girafa no sofá e correu para ajudar o irmão na cozinha. Os dois prepararam um lanche antes de irem para a escola e se viam ansiosos e com expectativa alta para a volta às aulas.

— Você não acha que o Soo tá demorando não? — Sehun perguntou, engolindo um pedaço de bolo.

Jongin arregalou os olhos. — Está sim. Vamos nos atrasar se ele não acordar logo. — disse, levantando da mesa e indo apressado até o quarto do shinigami.

Deu duas batidas e nada. Deu mais duas e nada. Jongin começou a ficar preocupado, vai que o homem tinha tido um troço?

— Soo? Você está aí? — Perguntou com cautela, empurrando a porta, que abriu normalmente, não lembrava do amigo ter deixado a porta aberta na noite anterior. Entrou no quarto e olhou ao redor, ouviu um choro baixinho e arregalou os olhos. — Kyung… Soo? O quê…? — Kyungsoo parecia uma criança, todo encolhido no canto direito do quarto, chorando, com as mãos enfiadas no rosto. Jongin ligou a luz do quarto e correu até o amigo.

— Soo! O que houve?

— Eu…

— Vamos, pode falar, o que tá acontecendo?

— Eu sou um vergonhoso porco maldito! Isso não é bom! — Encolheu mais ainda as mãos no rosto, chorando como um bebê. — Eu sou desprezível, eu não sirvo pra nada! Me deixe morrer! — Jongin revirou os olhos, no fundo já esperava esse tipo de cena, quando ele demorava demais pra se arrumar, sempre era a mesma coisa: problemas com simetria no quarto ou em sua roupa.

— Mas o que aconteceu?

— Olha isso! — Levantou o rosto vermelho e apontou para o broche de caveira do shinigami que carregava consigo no peito.

Jongin não entendeu bem e se fez de desentendido.

— Ahn? O quê?

— Olha esse broche! Tô tentando centralizar ele faz duas horas e continua torto! Que droga!

Jongin revirou os olhos ao menos três vezes para se tocar de que Soo estava realmente falando sério.

— Você está arrumando esse broche faz duas horas?

— Err… sim? Por quê?

Jongin levantou, indignado. Soo passava dos limites com seus problemas de TOC, mas não podia irritá-lo mais ainda, se não ficariam o dia inteiro ali e nada se resolveria.

— Vamos Soo, levante, você é uma ótima pessoa, sabe que não é desprezível. — Disse, tentando acalmá-lo com boas palavras.

— Mas esse broche ainda está torto!

— Eu ajudo você a arrumar. — Soo ainda olhou desconfiado para Jongin, mas decidiu levantar daquele chão gelado. Jongin o segurou pelos braços, dando apoio para que ele subisse.

— Se vai arrumar isso, faça logo, não consigo olhar pra essa coisa torta. — Kyungsoo falou, com cara de nojo.

Jongin franziu a testa e evitou soltar um riso. Kyungsoo era um dos caras mais chatos que convivia (fora seu irmão), mas gostava do baixinho e estaria disposto a ajudá-lo sempre que necessário.

— Tudo bem, vem cá.

Puxou o shinigami mais pra perto de si e retirou o broche do seu terno. Analisou o objeto e viu que ele estava um pouco torto atrás, e pensou que foi devido à obsessão de Soo em mexer várias vezes na mesma coisa. Olhou de relance e viu que ele parecia mais calmo, olhando com curiosidade para si, que tentava ajeitar o bendito broche. Jongin amava quando o baixinho o olhava daquele jeito, com curiosidade, e isso o deixava com uma vontade enorme de envolvê-lo nos braços e deixar vários vários beijinhos em sua bochecha, mas afastou os tais pensamentos de sua cabeça, sentindo vergonha.

— E aí? Vai dar certo? — Indagou, esperançoso.

— Vai sim… acho que agora deu certo.

Jongin estendeu a mão e colocou o broche bem no centro da gravata do terno do Kyungsoo, tentando ajustar bem no local, para que não ficasse torto. Sorriu e passou as mãos por toda a extensão dos ombros do amigo, retirando qualquer resquício de poeira da roupa.

Kyungsoo olhou bem nos olhos de Jongin e sorriu. 

— Obrigado, ficou ótimo.

— Que é isso, apenas quis ajudar. — Suas mãos deslizaram pelos braços de Soo e tocaram em suas mãos. Os dois ficaram paralisados, olhando um pro outro e sorrindo feito bobos. Já fazia um tempo que Jongin nutria grandes sentimentos pelo shinigami, mas os guardava para si, sem coragem de dar um passo à frente. A vontade de beijá-lo era enorme, mas se conteve.

Kyungsoo pigarreou e sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas de repente. Não entendia o que acontecia consigo toda vez que ficava assim tão perto do outro.

— Err…

— Vamos pra aulaaaaaa! Vocês dois demoram demais!! — Sehun gritou, escancarando a porta com força.

Jongin saiu de seus devaneios e quase deu um salto para trás com o susto que tomou.

— Sehun! Seu idiota… — disse entredentes, o coração batia tão forte que faltava sair pela boca.

— O que foi? Não fiz nada. — Deu de ombros inocentemente.

Kyungsoo foi o primeiro a sair do quarto, todo desconcertado. Não se sentia afetado por uma pessoa fazia tempo, mas deixou pra lá.

— Jongin, Sehun. — Ajeitou seu paletó e sorriu. — Vamos!

— Primeiro dia de aula é tão legal! Lalalala. — Sehun gritou antes de correr na frente dos outros dois, enquanto Jongin permanecia ao lado de Soo e tentava não pirar com as peripécias do irmão mais novo.

**A introdução acabou.**

**E agora, a história começa!**

**Death City, Nevada**

— Anda logo Chanyeol! Você atrasa demais cara! — Jongdae reclamou. Chanyeol corria e depois parava e olhava para o horizonte, se arrastava pelo chão e depois andava à espreita pelos prédios e casas por onde passavam. Dae já não aguentava mais e seguia na frente, era um cara paciente, mas em alguns dias sua paciência se esgotava mais fácil, percebendo que aquele seria um desses dias.

— Tem alguma coisa estranha por aqui Dae, eu to sentindo.

— Tá sentindo nada! Você só tá enrolando.

Chanyeol continuou a rastejar pelo chão como uma cobra e esbarrou em uma gata. Sim, uma gata. Chanyeol levantou e sorriu pra gatinha.

— Mas que coisa mais linda, olha essa gatinha Dae!

Jongdae cruzou os braços e segurou o riso. — É a Minseon.

— O quê?

A gata se transformou, revelando seu corpo praticamente nu. Chanyeol arregalou os olhos e se desequilibrou, escorregando em uma pedra e quase dando um grito com o baita susto que levou ao ver que Minseon usava apenas um avental como roupa. Jongdae gargalhou alto ao ver o artesão tão desconcertado e a gata apenas lançou seu sorriso ladino, ajudando Chanyeol a levantar em seguida.

— Você está bem Chan? — Perguntou Minseon, batendo em seu ombro e tirando a poeira que havia ficado em sua roupa com o escorregão.

Chanyeol se sobressaltou novamente ao ver a gata tão perto de si.

— Eu… eu tô bem.— Gaguejou, suando frio.

Jongdae cruzou os braços. — Minseon você é uma figura e tanto. — Dae não era o tipo de cara que se abalava tão fácil pela gata, então apenas se divertia vendo os outros quase sangrando pelo nariz quando a viam desfilando com pouca roupa.

Minseon riu e voltou a sua forma original, correndo na frente dos garotos.

— Miau… Minseon estava entediada sabe, então resolveu seguir Baek e Yifan, mas acabei encontrando vocês aqui.

— Baek e Yifan estão por aqui? — Chanyeol se alarmou, animado até demais. — Vamos atrás deles! — E correu como um bocó junto de Minseon, deixando Jongdae para trás.

— Ei! Me esperem! — Disse em vão.

Seguiram mais a frente e logo avistaram Baekhyun e Yifan andando lado-a-lado na rua pedregosa. Yifan com seu ar marrento, com as mãos nos bolsos e chutando pedra, enquanto Baek observava os arredores.

Chanyeol correu, gritando.

— YIFAAAAAAN

Yifan olhou para trás e ao avistar o amigo sorriu e gritou também.

— CHANYEOOL

Baekhyun revirou os olhos, não podia acreditar que de manhã tão cedo tinha que ver aqueles dois patetas agindo feito os patetas que eram. Ao chegarem perto um do outro, se abraçaram e gritaram um pro outro o quanto se amavam. Minseon apenas observava enquanto se lambia e Jongdae chegou logo depois, apoiando as mãos no joelho devido ao cansaço da correria para alcançá-los.

— Já chega de gritaria! — Baek reclamou.

— Por onde você andou? Nem pra ir na casa do seu amigo nas férias. — Yifan questionou, emburrado.

— EU ESTAVA OCUPADO DORMINDO HAHAHAHAHA.

Baekhyun deu dois tapas nos dois e gritou.

— JÁ CHEGA.

— Aiii! — Gritaram em uníssono, passando as mãos na cabeça e massageando o local.

Baekhyun cruzou os braços, olhando sério para aquelas duas crianças birrentas.

— Vocês são dois idiotas mesmo né?

— Quê? Eu não sou nada dis-

— Olha Chanyeol, você vai pagar por não ter me esperado! — Jongdae se pronunciou, reclamando e interrompendo Yifan. Ele parecia cansado e respirava com dificuldade.

Chanyeol olhou para Jongdae e tentou sorrir, sem jeito. 

— Iih é mesmo! Foi mal cara…

— Vamos logo pra escola, já estamos atrasados. — Jongdae disse, se recompondo e voltando a andar.

Baekhyun tirou a atenção daqueles dois e se alarmou. — É mesmo! As boas-vindas aos novatos!

— Isso mesmo. — Dae disse.

Minseon chegou perto de Yifan e se esfregou em seu pé, ronronando. Yifan sorriu ao ver a gatinha ali e a segurou, carregando-a com ele pelo resto do caminho.

— Vamos! — Chanyeol, imprudente como sempre, seguiu ao lado de Baekhyun, que pareceu não gostar nem um pouco da aproximação.

— E aí Baek? Como você vai? — Perguntou baixinho, e sorriu meio desconcertado.

Baekhyun enfiou as mãos no bolso do sobretudo e continuou calado.

— Estou falando com você. — Chanyeol insistiu.

— Eu to bem… — Baekhyun disse entredentes. — E você? — Odiava o fato de que nunca conseguia ignorar o maior.

— Estou melhor agora. — Falou, sorrindo.

Baekhyun tentou continuar bravo, mas um sorriso involuntário surgiu em seu rosto. Odiava Chanyeol, por Deus como odiava aquele artesão desastrado, mas quando ele vinha em sua direção, todo faceiro falar consigo, baixinho, praticamente no pé do ouvido na maioria das vezes, não conseguia se afastar.

— Já faz uns dias que não nos vemos, estava com saudades. — Chanyeol falou, sem conseguir olhar para o menor, a vergonha tomava conta de si e não entendia porquê.

Baekhyun continuou a andar e sorriu novamente. — É… faz uns dias.

Ficou lembrando da última vez em que se viram, da tarde em que encontraram-se às escondidas para conversar e quando Baekhyun pensou que o chutaria por ele ser o cara mais chato da face da terra, se viu agarrado a ele por quase uma noite inteira, aos beijos desesperados. Lembrou também do que aconteceu logo após derrotarem o Kishin Asura. Estavam em uma festa, comemorando a vitória apesar de todos os problemas que tiveram ao longo do caminho. Baekhyun lembrou claramente do que aconteceu naquela noite. Os dois estavam meio bêbados, e acabaram se beijando no corredor aparentemente vazio. E esse beijo quase deu em algo a mais, só não rolou porque algumas pessoas apareceram, fazendo os dois se afastarem e fingirem que na verdade se odiavam mais que tudo no mundo.

Se odiavam durante o dia pelos corredores da Shibusen, lutavam juntos e tinham uma amizade tão forte que jamais ninguém destruiria, mas perceberam que pareciam como cão e gato, sempre brigando. Porém, essas brigas, esse ódio se revelou em desejo, um desejo tão profundo que os assustava. Nenhum dos dois sabia como lidar com isso, então apenas tentavam ao máximo manter as aparências, ao menos na frente dos outros.

— Também senti saudades. — Baekhyun disse baixinho, vendo de esguelha que Chanyeol também sorria.

— Depois quero falar com você às sós.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, tentando não ficar nervoso.

— Certo.

Yifan observou que os dois andavam muito colados e estranhou.

— Ei! O que vocês tanto cochicham aí?

Baekhyun e Chanyeol olharam para trás e se assustaram, afastando-se rapidamente em seguida.

Chanyeol sobressaltou. — Na-nada não! — Gaguejou. Seu rosto estava tão quente que pensou que entraria em combustão.

— Eu estava dizendo para ele apenas que o mataria se ele continuasse com essa gritaria toda vez que te visse, apenas isso. — Baekhyun falou, todo desconcertado, evitando olhar para o amigo.

Yifan olhou para o Jongdae e em seguida para Minseon, que estava em seus braços e gargalhou alto. Não conseguia acreditar nas palavras do amigo, mas não queria insistir em nada.

— Tá bom — respondeu.

Chanyeol voltou para perto do Jongdae e Yifan ficou rindo internamente. Aqueles dois não enganavam ninguém.

**XXX**

Jongin andava ao lado de seu amigo Kyungsoo e tentava a todo momento segurar o irmão que não parava de pular ou correr por todos os lugares e acabaria se machucando por não ligar para nada que via no caminho.

— Olha! Que pedra mais bonita! — Ouviu ele gritar, apontando para um objeto preto no chão.

Jongin arregalou os olhos. — Sai daí Sehun! Isso não é uma pedra, é um porco espinho! — Disse, puxando o irmão para longe, que ria da situação.

— Mas é tão fofinho.

— Pode ser, mas machuca que é uma beleza.

Os dois se viraram para seguir caminho até a escola e Kyungsoo já estava no chão, suando frio.

— O que houve Kyungsoo? — Jongin perguntou, levantando seu mestre do chão.

Kyungsoo estava branco e com o corpo todo mole. Jongin precisou dar umas sacudidas no homem pra ver se ele acordava de vez.

— Fala alguma coisa!

— Eu…

— Hã?

— Eu sou um porco imundo! Um lixo! Alguém me mata de uma vez!

Jongin fechou os olhos, tentando não surtar com as loucuras do shinigami, mas era quase impossível. O cara não parava com esses surtos sempre que pensava ter feito algo errado, e sobrava todas as vezes pra ele consertar as merdas que o cara fazia, pois Sehun só sabia rir e bater palmas.

— O que você fez dessa vez?

Kyungsoo ajeitou o corpo, tentando levantar. Seu corpo tremia inteiro e havia uma expressão de horror em sua face. 

— Eu tenho certeza que deixei minhas roupas fora do lugar no guarda-roupa. E uma delas está toda torta! Preciso ir lá organizar.

— Ah! Não vai não! — Jongin já estava ficando puto. Aquele shinigami não tinha limites com seu TOC.

Kyungsoo se afastou de Jongin e olhou para o lado com uma expressão séria.

— Olha o Sehun mexendo no porco-espinho de novo! — Disse, apontando ao longe.

Jongin olhou assustado, procurando seu irmão e já indo atrás dele, mas logo se tocou de que era tudo armação de Kyungsoo. Olhou para trás novamente e não havia mais ninguém ali. Aquele maldito Shinigami havia fugido para organizar o quarto. Se curvou, desanimado, o jeito era continuar a andar para chegarem logo na escola. Kyungsoo os alcançaria logo, logo.

Bom, era o que ele esperava.

Chamou Sehun que brincava com um graveto qualquer e os dois seguiram pelo caminho.

**XXX**

O pequeno grupo chegou à escola, vendo ao longe que um pequeno palco havia sido montado e um aglomerado de alunos e armas. Parecia que alguém estava cantando e dançando e as pessoas gritavam animadas com a apresentação, dançando junto. Chanyeol ficou animado com a apresentação e Jongdae sorriu, queria descobrir quem era a tal pessoa famosa que parecia cantar bem. Yifan nem ligou, não curtia esses cantores pop, e achava que todas essas músicas eram iguais e Baekhyun quanto mais chegava perto, mais revirava os olhos com tamanha vergonha que passava, pois quem fazia aquelas estripulias no palco era nada mais, nada menos que seu pai.

— Iiih! Olha ali Baek! É o seu pai! Hehehehe. — Yifan soltou Minseon e gritou, apontando o dedo na direção do palco.

Baekhyun escondeu o rosto. — Pelo amor de Deus Yifan! Não grita desse jeito! Vai que o ho-

Tarde demais.

— OOOH MEU FILHO!! OLHEM SÓ! ALI ESTÁ MEU FILHO BAEKHYUN! — Junmyeon gritou, pulando e mostrando a todos os alunos, seu querido filho, que já estava cavando uma cova para se enterrar da vergonha que passava. — ELE É UM ARTESÃO DE ELITE! APLAUDAM MEU QUERIDO FILHO! — Alguns alunos olharam para trás e ao ver o alvo de Junmyeon começaram a rir, outros aplaudiram e alguns apenas observaram.

— Yifan… — Um vinco se formou na testa do loiro, que grunhiu baixinho de raiva. — EU VOU TE MATAR! — Baekhyun murmurou.

Yifan não pensou duas vezes e correu o mais rápido que pôde. Um Baekhyun com raiva era morte na certa e Yifan não podia ser pêgo assim tão fácil. Enquanto o Baek corria como um louco atrás do Yifan, Chanyeol gargalhava, Jongdae tentava não surtar com todos os olhares na direção dele e do grupo e Jongin e Sehun chegavam ao longe e viam o aglomerado de alunos risonhos e o show de horrores protagonizado por Baekhyun, que agora espancava Yifan com todas as forças que tinha.

— O que tá acontecendo aqui? — Jongin precisou perguntar quando parou com os irmãos.

— Eles estão brincando? — Sehun curioso que só, sorriu e correu até aqueles dois que estavam se matando no chão e ajudou o Baekhyun a dar mais uns socos na cara do Yifan, que passou a gritar por misericórdia.

Jongin arregalou os olhos e correu. — Sehun! Não faz isso! — E lá se foi ele também para tentar tirar o irmão daquele engodo.

Yixing surgiu ao lado de Junmyeon, o dispensando. Imediatamente todos os alunos se voltaram para o palco e Yifan e o Baek retomaram sua postura de antes, agora com os dois um pouco surrados e com uns cortes a mais no rosto, mas ao menos demonstravam bons modos na frente do Shinigami e isso era o essencial.

Yixing parecia sério, mas logo abriu um largo sorriso. 

— Bom dia a todos os novatos da Escola Shibusen! Espero que estejam se sentindo acolhidos nesse dia tão belo e ensolarado…

Baekhyun não conseguiu mais ouvir, passou a sentir uma sensação esquisita, como se alguém perigoso estivesse por perto. Fechou os olhos por um segundo e mentalizou bem aquela sensação. Até que despertou, arregalando os olhos com o susto que tomou.

— Yifan!

— Nem venha! Eu não fiz nada!

Segurou a mão do amigo assustado. — Calma! Não é isso!

— O que é então?

— Eu to sentindo a presença de duas bruxas.

Yifan olhou bem sério para o amigo sem acreditar no que ele falava. — Você tá falando sério mesmo?

— Tô sim! Claro que tô! — Esbravejou — Você sabe que eu não brinco com essas coisas.

Seguiram de volta até Chanyeol que sorria animado ao ver Jongdae subir ao palco para dar as boas-vindas aos novos alunos.

— Chan, você tá sentindo o que eu tô sentindo? — Baekhyun perguntou com curiosidade.

— Sentindo o quê? — Chanyeol sorriu faceiro. Chegou perto do loiro e sussurrou em seu ouvido. — Você enfim descobriu que me ama?

Baekhyun empurrou Chanyeol pra longe com tudo. 

— Claro que não seu idiota! Eu tô falando de outra coisa!

— Ai! Não precisa ser grosso! — Chanyeol soltou um muxoxo baixinho e fez um biquinho de desagrado. Chegou perto de novo dos dois, dessa vez tentando prestar atenção. — Pode falar então.

— Eu to sentindo a presença de uma bruxa.

— O QUÊ???

— Não grita seu desgraçado! — Disse entredentes, querendo fuzilar Chanyeol vivo. O cara não podia ficar calado um pouquinho?

— Tá, tá.

— Que seja… — Baekhyun já estava sem paciência, parecia que só ele ali conseguia pensar direito. — Vamos reunir todos e partir para procurá-las, quero saber porque estão pela cidade sem proteção da alma.

— Tudo bem.

Esperaram Jongdae falar e logo em seguida Yixing pediu para Jongin dar seu discurso. Depois Yifan, seguido de Baekhyun e Chanyeol foi por último, este que como sempre, só conseguiu se promover mais ainda, dizendo até que superaria o Shinigami-sama um dia, fazendo os alunos gargalharem e aquelas boas-vindas pareceu mais um show de comédia do que qualquer outra coisa.

Quando os alunos terminavam de se cumprimentar e fazer a política dos bons colegas de classe, Baekhyun aproveitou para reunir a todos.

— Então… Nós vamos agora?

— Vamos para onde? — Jongin questionou, sem saber no que estava se metendo.

— Vamos nos divertir? — Sehun perguntou, pulando e batendo palmas em seguida.

— Não… — Baekhyun não queria dar muito na vista. — Vamos que no caminho explicamos.

— Não podemos, precisamos esperar o Soo. — Jongin explicou.

Minseon, que parecia ter sumido em toda aquela apresentação, de repente se transformou de gato para mulher e apontou ao longe. — Olha ali! O shinigami filho está chegando.

Chanyeol foi na frente para cumprimentar o amigo.

— Yohooooo! Kyungsoo! Você por aqui! Pensei que não viria.

— Eu posso chegar atrasado, mas ao menos eu chego. — Soo sorriu, estendendo a mão ai amigo, que a apertou em grande animação.

Kyungsoo andou rapidamente até Baekhyun e o olhou bem sério. — Você sentiu também?

— Sim.

— E então?

— Vamos.

Quando pensaram que estavam livres alguém apareceu, chamando a atenção.

— Olá pessoal! Como vocês estão?

Todos viraram e deram de cara com Luhan, o demônio artesão.

— E aí! Tudo bem com você Luhan? — Baekhyun chegou perto, abraçando-o.

— Tudo ótimo. — Luhan olhou para todos e sorriu. — Eu vim porque o Yixing-sama está querendo falar com vocês.

— Mas tipo… agora? — Yifan parecia impaciente.

— Sim, ele disse que era urgente.

Kyungsoo sorriu de canto, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. — Se ele tá chamando assim é porque deve ser importante.

— Mas… mas… eu queria ir logo! — Baekhyun chorou um pouquinho, enquanto Yifan praticamente o carregava nos braços.

**XXX**

No caminho até a sala do Shinigami, o silêncio reinava no ambiente. Ninguém sequer imaginava o que o Yixing-sama queria com todos. Mas para quebrar o silêncio sempre havia alguém com essa tarefa.

— Sabe, nós estamos indo direto para a morte. — Sehun disse de repente, fazendo todos os olhares ao redor pesarem sobre si.

Chanyeol que também não aguentava ficar calado por muito tempo, gargalhou do nada e quando menos perceberam, estavam todos gritando uns com os outros. Kyungsoo chorava no canto e Jongin tentava acalmá-lo de todas as formas. Minseon se lambia e pulava de pilar em pilar, do seu jeito mais faceiro possível. Quando ficava em sua forma original não se importava muito com as coisas e só gostava de brincar.

— Finalmente chegamos nessa bendita sala. — Chanyeol falou, respirando com dificuldade.

— Jesus! Parecia não ter fim. — Yifan respondeu, quase morrendo da caminhada.

— Vocês precisam entrar em forma, parece que nunca andaram pela cidade, tá na hora de agitar! — Baekhyun disse, todo confiante.

— Na hora de agitar? Quando eu quero fazer algo divertido você é o primeiro a desistir de tudo Baek. — Yifan disse e no mesmo instante se arrependeu, com a patada que levou no meio da testa.

— Não diga coisas que não sabe.

— Chega de brigas, vamos entrar logo. — Jongdae foi na frente, empurrando aquela gigante porta com uma força considerável.

Todos botaram a cabeça dentro da enorme sala e verificaram que o grande Shinigami-sama estava de costas, arrumando algumas coisas em uma enorme mesa.

Baekhyun tomou a frente do grupo, pigarreando para cumprimentar Yixing.

— Baekhyun? Você veio! — Não foi preciso o cumprimento, já que Yixing o cumprimentou antes.

— Queríamos saber que mensagem o senhor tem para nos dizer Shinigami-sama. — Baekhyun se curvou e em seguida intimou o restante dos amigos a fazer o mesmo, mas nenhum o seguiu.

— Bom, eu tenho uma tarefa para cada um de vocês.

— Uma tarefa? — Yifan indagou.

— Sim.

— Mas é que nós meio que… — Baek tentou falar, em vão.

— Eu tenho uma tarefa perfeita para todos vocês! — disse, interrompendo Baekhyun. — Como todos estão com 99 almas, achei que seria importante lhes dar uma recompensa por seu trabalho duro. Então, Baek e Yifan, vocês dois vão pegar a alma dessa bruxa que está acorrentada nessas catacumbas. — Chegou perto do artesão e o entregou um papel.

— Chanyeol?

— Sim senhor! Hoje eu vou me tornar um Deus pode apostar!

O grupo fez uma cara feia para aquele homem barulhento e atrapalhado, mas Chanyeol nem ligou e continuou a gritar que se tornaria um deus.

— Você vai até a cidade vizinha e precisa matar essa bruxa que está enfraquecida.

— Eu não quero uma bruxa enfraquecida! Eu sou o número um! O mais forte! — Chanyeol gritou, com indignação.

Jongdae deu uns tabefes no amigo e aceitou o papel, cumprimentando o Shinigami-sama. — Me desculpa, ele não gira bem das ideias, você sabe.

Yixing sorriu e olhou para Kyungsoo.

— Filho, você não precisa pegar a alma de uma bruxa. — Ele andou de um lado ao outro da sala. — Esses dias verifiquei que duas bruxas estão à solta por Death City e a procura de algo raro, então sua tarefa será descobrir o que essas bruxas que estão vagando por aí querem realmente na cidade.

— Certo. Vou terminar o mais rápido possível. — Kyungsoo respondeu, recebendo o papel com as coordenadas do local aproximado onde elas poderiam estar.

— Isso era o que nós queríamos fazer também! — Baekhyun disse, sentindo-se frustrado.

— Mas isso não é tarefa para vocês por enquanto.

— Mas e se elas forem perigosas e o Soo não der conta? — Chanyeol indagou.

Kyungsoo arregalou seus olhos de coruja, causando medo em Chanyeol. 

— Como um shinigami não daria conta de duas bruxas? Puft! Não me subestime — respondeu, irado.

Chanyeol apenas murmurou baixinho e cruzou os braços, emburrado.

Yixing-sama riu baixinho.

— Estas serão suas tarefas a partir de agora. Aproveitem suas recompensas e depois voltem para mim, quero receber todo o relatório.

— Tudo bem então. — Baekhyun se conformou. — Vamos pessoal.

Pegaram o caminho de volta e mantiveram-se calados durante todo o percurso. Cada um com seus pensamentos sobre o que fazer quando chegassem em suas tarefas designadas.

— Bom, é aqui que a gente se separa. — Baekhyun começou falando, enfiando a mão nos bolsos e colocando suas luvas.

— Devíamos apostar. — Chanyeol falou.

— Apostar o que?

— Quem terminar por último sua missão vai ter que ficar o mês inteiro limpando a casa do outro.

— Você não tem o que fazer mesmo né? — Baekhyun murmurou.

— Não mesmo.

— Esqueçam esse negócio de aposta. — Kyungsoo se pronunciou. — Não vou apostar com ninguém.

— Ah, mas eu quero apostar! — Sehun levantou as mãos.

Jongin abaixou as mãos do irmão e tentou não rir. — Nada de apostas.

— Não inventa essas coisas Chanyeol! Não vamos apostar nada. — Dae murmurou, emburrado. Mas logo mudou sua expressão, sorrindo para o grupo. — Boa sorte para todos.

Chanyeol bufou ao saber que o que havia planejado não daria certo.

Deu de ombros e sorriu. — Boa sorte pessoal... boa sorte Baek. — Chanyeol cumprimentou a todos e sorriu para o loiro, despedindo-se com um sorriso, que foi retribuído.

— Boa sorte. — Baek respondeu, sorrindo.

— Vamos. — Yifan ajeitou sua bandana e chamou o amigo. Os dois partiram imediatamente.

Kyungsoo foi em seguida, correndo na direção oposta e dando um “Tchau” de longe para Chanyeol, que o cumprimentou com a cabeça, também saindo com Dae para fora da cidade.

**XXX**

Naquela tarde quente, os ventos começaram a balançar as árvores e uma poeira grossa ia surgindo, deixando o ar cada vez mais denso, complicando para qualquer um conseguir ter uma boa visão dos arredores.

— Soojung, vamos descansar, estamos há dois dias andando sem parar por essa cidade e nada dessa jóia.

— Jéssica, você é muito mole!

— Mas eu estou cansada de verdade e você não vê isso!

— Para quem estava querendo se divertir pela cidade, você anda bem preguiçosa. — Disse em um tom irônico, observando a irmã com uma falsa desaprovação.

Jéssica fuzilou a irmã com o olhar, que desatou a rir baixinho. Soojung adorava irritá-la sempre que podia e sabia que qualquer coisa era o suficiente para isso.

Andaram e andaram e quando estavam mais cansadas que o normal, pararam em uma rua deserta para descansar. As ruas de Death City eram estreitas. Com casinhas pequenas em cada lado, ou com prédios antigos, construídos há muito tempo. Mas essa era uma daquelas ruas redondas que geralmente era usada para comércio, com casas pedregosas e alguns prédios abandonados e outros já destruídos. Pararam em frente a um desses prédios e resolveram entrar no lugar escuro e fedendo a mofo. O local era um prédio gigante que já parecia condenado. Com sujeira para todo lado e móveis velhos e quebrados. Logo na entrada um corredor escuro e assustador dava as boas-vindas para as duas. Encostaram-se em um canto onde não havia destroços da destruição daquele prédio e ficaram um tempo observando a lua gigante que parecia sorrir para os moradores de Death City. A cidade parecia um local bom de se morar, mas aquelas duas voltariam o mais rápido possível para sua cidade natal.

Após um bom tempo descansando ali, Jéssica percebeu algo e levantou-se, alarmada e pronta para investigar.

— Soojung.

— O que foi? — A irmã indagou, quase dormindo.

— Eu tô vendo uma luz verde no fim desse corredor.

— Como assim?

Jéssica revirou os olhos. — Uma luz, você não sabe o que é uma luz?

— Claro que eu sei! — Soojung levantou-se, batendo o vestido que estava todo sujo de poeira. — Você é bruta.

— Eu sou boa até demais. — retrucou.

Ambas seguiram pelo corredor e perceberam uma luz verde iluminando o ambiente, e esse brilho ficava cada vez mais forte a medida que se aproximavam. Depois de andar por mais uns cinco minutos seguindo a iluminação, elas perceberam que a tal luz estava fixada na parede.

— Olha! Vamos ver o que é. — Soojung apontou na direção.

Jéssica correu os últimos passos e alcançou o objeto fixado na parede. Seu rosto imediatamente se iluminou e com um sorriso ela ergueu o colar na frente da irmã, que já sorria animada.

— Nós achamos! Nós finalmente achamos!!

Abraçaram-se com fervor e comemoraram por uns instantes.

— Não acredito! Agora podemos unir nossos poderes e assim vamos ficar mais fortes.

— Sim! E dessa vez conseguiremos proteger nosso reino! — Soojung bradou, pulando de alegria a cada passo dado.

Correram para a rua e continuaram pulando animadas por finalmente terem encontrado o que queriam.

— Eu sabia que estava nessa cidade! O papai uma vez travou uma luta forte por aqui com o Shinigami-sama, e por causa disso acabou perdendo uma de suas jóias — Jéssica disse, exibindo o colar em formato de um triângulo, com uma luz verde-escuro, que brilhava constantemente. — Agora esse colar será meu.

— E junto do meu. — Soojung levantou seu colar, que era igual ao da irmã. — Nós seremos invencíveis!

— Sim! — Jéssica levantou o punho fechado, sorrindo e comemorando. — Nós seremos as melho-

Aqui a frase foi interrompida, quando Sehun surgiu por trás da bruxa e simplesmente pegou o colar de sua mão, maravilhado com a luz que emanava do objeto.

— Uau, que lindo! — O garoto falou, animado com a descoberta do objeto deslumbrante aos seus olhos.

Jéssica virou e olhou com uma expressão de horror para o garoto a sua frente. Soojung não pensou duas vezes e avançou até ele. Porém, seu objetivo de tomar o colar não deu muito certo quando Jongin surgiu na frente do irmão e segurou o braço da bruxa com força, olhando-a com uma cara não muito amigável.

— Você não vai querer fazer isso. — Ele disse, apertando forte o punho esquerdo da mulher, que gemeu ao sentir a fisgada.

Soojung olhou com fúria para o garoto, não sabia o que aqueles três queriam ali àquela hora, mas não podia arriscar.

— Me solta! — Soojung posicionou a mão direita no peito de Jongin e o empurrou com força, fazendo-o deslizar pelo chão e indo parar a uns metros de distância, batendo na parede com um baque estrondoso.

— Ei! Você não pode fazer isso com o meu irmão! — Sehun reclamou, ainda segurando o colar em suas mãos.

Jéssica viu que o garoto que segurava o colar parecia vulnerável e correu até ele. Mas Sehun foi mais rápido e vendo que a bruxa se aproximava, guardou o colar em seu bolso. Levantou o rosto e a mulher já se encontrava perto dele, vindo com tudo para cima. Os dois começaram então um jogo de braços e mãos, cada um dando um soco, tentando acertar o rosto um do outro. Sehun se esquivava e se protegia mais do que revidava, não gostava da ideia de bater em uma mulher.

— Devolve a porra do colar! Ele não é seu! — Jéssica gritou.

— Não devolvo! Não devolvo! — Sehun respondeu, como uma criança birrenta.

Krystal andou até Jongin que estava caído ao chão e sorriu com sarcasmo.

— Você é fraco, no primeiro soco voa longe, imagina quando eu usar minhas armas de verdade. — Debochou, esticando a mão para tocar, mas logo deu um passo para trás, assustada.

— Fraco? Hehehe. — Kyungsoo surgiu bem na frente de Jongin, encarando Jéssica com seu ar imperoso. Terminou de ajeitar sua gravata borboleta e esticou a mão esquerda. Jongin levantou com certa dificuldade e segurou a mão do shinigami por uns instantes, sabendo que estaria seguro com seu mestre. — Você vai ver quem é fraco.

— Sehun! Anda logo! — Jongin gritou, limpando a poeira das roupas.

Sehun parou de brigar como gato e rato com a outra bruxa e correu para Kyungsoo.

— Vamos lá! — Sehun falou, jogando-se nas mãos do shinigami e transformando-se em pistola com seu irmão.

Mas aí Kyungsoo percebeu uma coisa que passara despercebida dele até aquele momento. Ele olhou bem para as bruxas e observou que eram parecidas. Seus trajes também eram iguais, apenas tinham as cores predominantes de diferente. Os vestidos tinham mangas longas e um decote fundo, com babados no final da saia. Usavam sapatinhos pretos que mais pareciam de boneca. As cores do vestido de Krystal era verde e o de Jéssica, laranja.

— Vocês são gêmeas?

— Acho que isso é meio óbvio. — Krystal, que estava em sua frente, respondeu.

— Iih meu Deus! Estamos ferrados. — Jongin reclamou, já pensando que iriam perder se o shinigami simplesmente desejasse adorar aquelas duas por serem gêmeas. Sehun apenas riu.

Kyungsoo olhou mais atentamente para ambas e uma onda de horror invadiu sua mente, ao constatar algo óbvio.

— Vocês são gêmeas mas não são idênticas e nem sincronizadas! — Falou, apontando suas armas em direção a ambas. — Morram! — Kyungsoo atirou com pressa em todas as direções. Krystal e Jéssica conseguiram voar para longe e se protegeram das balas.

— Hahahahaha — Kyungsoo ouviu suas gargalhadas e parou por um momento de atirar.

— Você não conseguirá nos matar, terá que fazer mais do que só atirar. — Krystal falou do alto, com um ar irônico e confiante, enquanto Kyungsoo que estava no térreo se preparava. 

Elas podiam não ser gêmeas idênticas, mas mantinham o mesmo ar superior e personalidade. Em suas cabeças eram invencíveis e um mero artesão ou um shinigami como Do Kyungsoo não seria o suficiente para detê-las

Kyungsoo então, com uma velocidade incrível se teletransportou para trás da bruxa de vestido verde, que se sobressaltou no ar, assustada com a rapidez daquele shinigami.

— Já estou fazendo, — rebateu, dando um chute certeiro nas costas de Krystal, que caiu com violência ao chão, abrindo um buraco no meio daquela rua redonda.

— A próxima é você. — Kyungsoo voou rápido para a outra e tentou desferir-lhe um murro, mas Jéssica foi mais rápida e conseguiu descer, correndo para ajudar sua irmã a se levantar dos escombros formados com sua queda.

Kyungsoo desfez a transformação de Sehun e Jongin e desceu com os dois. Soojung ainda estava ajudando sua irmã com os destroços e limpando seu vestido que havia se rasgado na cauda.

— O que vocês querem aqui? Ainda mais sem proteção da alma? É bem capaz da maioria dos artesãos acabarem vindo para cá quando sentirem que bruxas invadiram a cidade. — Kyungsoo falou com seriedade. — Não sei como não morreram ainda.

Jéssica terminou de limpar seu vestido e ajeitou-se ao lado de Krystal.

— Nós deixamos a proteção da alma desativada porque é inútil nos pegar.

Kyungsoo cruzou os braços e riu debochado. — Inútil? Olha só o estrago que já fizemos com vocês em pouco tempo.

Jéssica riu. — Você chama isso de estrago? — Disse, cuspindo no chão um pouco de sangue, mantendo o riso debochado. — Isso não foi nada.

— Nós não queremos destruir essa cidade, só queremos nosso colar de volta. — Soojung apontou para Sehun, que arregalou os olhos.

— E ele está com sua arma. — Jéssica também olhou para o garoto de rosto fino e com uma expressão preocupada.

Sehun deu um passo à frente e tirou o colar de luz verde do bolso.

— Você quer isso? Essa porcaria? — Ele ergueu o colar no ar para analisá-lo, mas acabou por fazer algo irresponsável com esse movimento, pois Jéssica foi rápida em avançar em de Sehun, finalmente arrancando o colar de suas mãos.

Sehun abriu a boca, em estado de choque. Kyungsoo olhou para o amigo sem entender o que ele acabara de fazer.

— O QUÊ? VOCÊ ENTREGOU O COLAR NAS MÃOS DELAS SEU IMBECIL! — Gritou com Sehun, que se encostou em seu irmão, com medo da fúria do shinigami.

Jéssica colocou o colar verde em seu pescoço e olhou para a irmã, com seu ar vitorioso.

— Agora nós seremos completas. — Afirmou.

Soojung apenas assentiu com o olhar e ambas deram as mãos.

Kyungsoo estava desolado. Ele sentou ao chão e tentou refletir sobre o que acabara de ver.

— Kyungsoo, acorda! Elas pegaram os colares! — Jongin gritou. Tentando chamar a atenção do Shinigami.

Kyungsoo se deitou ao chão e passou a choramingar.

— Meu deus, nós vamos morrer! — Ele murmurou.

Krystal e Jéssica fecharam os olhos e passaram a mentalizar suas energias juntas. Os três ficaram lá parados, observando o que a transformação das duas resultaria. As irmãs canalizaram cada vez mais suas forças e passaram a flutuar juntas. Um clarão surgiu delas, deixando os três observadores transtornados. Era uma luz tão forte, mas tão forte que tiveram que se abaixar e cobrir os olhos para não ficarem cegos.

— Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa. — Jongin falou, determinado. — E se essas duas forem mais fortes do que aparentam?

— Talvez não sejam, vamos esperar. — Sehun falou, tentando acalmar o irmão.

Olharam pro shinigami, mas viram que ele ainda parecia desolado, murmurando coisas desconexas. As irmãs gêmeas de Poe surgiram na frente dos três cantando vitória.

— Obrigada, agora nossa transformação está completa e assim poderemos proteger nossa cidade. — Jéssica falou.

— Mas antes, vamos matá-los, já que vieram se intrometer conosco. — Soojung disse, com seu ar irônico.

Kyungsoo levantou o rosto e ao ver as gêmeas, ficou maravilhado com a visão. Agora seus vestidos estavam totalmente iguais, cada uma com metade do vestido verde e laranja, o tamanho havia ficado igual e simétrico. E o rosto de ambas agora era tão igual que ficava difícil distinguir.

Jongin e Sehun ajudaram Kyungsoo a levantar, mas o shinigami continuava embasbacado com a simetria das bruxas. Seria difícil lutar com aquelas duas tão iguais.

— Anda, precisamos lutar com todas as forças agora Soo. — Jongin avisou tocando em seu ombro, mas não teve jeito, ao olhar para o amigo, viu que já andava em direção às duas com um olhar de adoração.

— Vocês… vocês… vocês são uma obra divina! — O homem estava hipnotizado, não havia jeito.

— Kyungsoo! — Jongin gritou, Soo estava cada vez mais perto das bruxas e a preocupação das duas armas aumentava. — Saia já daí! Você vai morrer!

Jéssica e Krystal gargalharam ao ver o shinigami chegando cada vez mais perto.

— Hahahaha! Você vai morrer! — As duas gritaram em uníssono e chutaram Kyungsoo com uma força descomunal, vendo-o voar longe e ir bater em um muro do outro lado da rua.

Jongin e Sehun correram até o shinigami que parecia mais um papelão, todo fixado naquela parede arrebentada. E mesmo naquele estado, suas feições ainda eram de adoração.

— Mas que estrago! — Sehun gritou ao chegar perto do shinigami.

— Meu Deus Soo! Você precisa reagir! — Jongin o retirou da parede e o sacudiu inteiro, mas Soo não esboçou nenhuma reação.

— Ele morreu? — Sehun perguntou, curioso.

Jongin gemeu, frustrado. — Não, só está em transe.

Kyungsoo escorregou para o chão e levantou a mão. — Eu… eu não posso destruir uma obra tão divina e simétrica!

Jongin revirou os olhos, parecia que o amigo havia sido possuído por um demônio e sabia que agora era impossível Kyungsoo conseguir ajudar. Seus problemas com TOC e simetria poderiam impedi-lo de lutar com as bruxas gêmeas, e isso poderia matá-lo se elas o atingissem. O jeito seria aqueles dois tentarem lutar com tudo o que tinham.

— Vamos Sehun, se ele não pode lutar, nós vamos.

— É pra já! — Sehun pulou nas mãos do irmão e se transformou em pistola.

Jongin correu com toda sua força e avançou nas bruxas, a fim de impedir que elas chegassem perto do shinigami.

**XXX**

Chanyeol corria pelas casas e prédios de Death City. O sol dava seus últimos suspiros e já começava a se pôr. Jongdae o seguia logo atrás e logo viu que os arredores pareciam estranhos.

— Onde fica mesmo essa cidade que o Yixing-sama nos disse? — Dae perguntou, enquanto eles continuavam a correr.

— Não sei, mas ele indicou esse caminho. — Chanyeol deu de ombros.

Chanyeol imediatamente parou em cima de um prédio e botou as mãos para trás, dando sinal para que Jongdae parasse também.

— O que foi?

Ele permaneceu calado e sentiu um barulho vindo do chão. A lua já estava no céu àquela hora, murmurando os primeiros lamentos da noite. Jongdae queria saber o que o artesão queria parando no meio do nada. Eles precisavam chegar na outra cidade rapidamente, pois a Bruxa que iriam capturar poderia fugir. Chanyeol andou devagar até a ponta do alto prédio e se viu chocado com a cena que estava presenciando.

Kyungsoo estava ao chão com os olhos revirados, em um transe, totalmente fora de si. Jongin e Sehun alternavam nas trocas de transformação em pistola e lutavam incessantemente com duas mulheres exatamente iguais, tão iguais que Chanyeol achou esquisito. Jongdae finalmente viu a cena ao se aproximar do artesão e enfiou as mãos no rosto, horrorizado.

— As Bruxas!

— Nós precisamos ajudar eles. — Chanyeol fez menção de descer, mas Jongdae segurou-o com força.

— Não! Yixing-sama nos deu uma missão e nós precisamos terminar ela!

Chanyeol bufou baixinho e olhou bem nos olhos do amigo, com uma expressão que Dae nunca antes vira. 

— Você tá louco? Não vou deixar meus amigos em apuros assim. — Ele disse, estendendo a mão ao Dae, em um pedido claro de que eles deveriam ajudar. Dae refletiu por uns minutos e por fim, decidiu se transformar em kusarigama.

— Olha, antes de irmos quero te avisar algo. — Jongdae disse.

— Fala

— Vamos com calma, nada de entradas barulhentas Chanyeol.

— Certo!

Chanyeol respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e começou seu mantra.

— “Regra de um assassino número 1: eleve-se a escuridão, prenda a respiração, concentre-se no seu alvo. Regra de um assassino número 2: conheça seu alvo, seja capaz de prever seus pensamentos, seus movimentos. Regra de um assassino número 3: antes que seu alvo perceba sua existência, derrote-o”

Jongin tentava atirar em uma das bruxas, enquanto tentava desviar dos ataques da segunda. Chanyeol respirou fundo e segurou firme sua kusarigama.

— YAHOO!! PARK CHANYEOL ESTÁ NA ÁREA! — Gritou ao descer do prédio com uma velocidade absurda, causando como sempre, um enorme alvoroço no ambiente.

Jongdae revirou os olhos de dentro da kusarigama. Chanyeol não tinha jeito, ele precisava sempre dar uma entrada barulhenta e triunfal (segundo ele) em qualquer lugar, e em vez de sua entrada ajudar em alguma coisa, só atrapalhou mais o coitado do Jongin que desviou sua atenção das bruxas para olhar para o orelhudo e tomou um chute gigante bem no meio da fuça, bolando veloz para o muro de uma casa ao lado, deixando um estrago enorme.

Chanyeol nem ligou para o amigo que ficara lá plantado na parede e correu para cima da bruxa que havia dado um chute em Jongin. Pulou no ar e lançou sua kusarigama em sua direção, mirando e forçando a foice em seu tronco.

— Você não escapa da arte ninja do Chanyeol! — Gritou, puxando a foice de volta. A mulher rodou no chão e caiu de costas. Chanyeol finalmente pisou no chão e viu que havia feito um corte na metade do vestido da bruxa, fazendo-o cair quase todo e revelando boa parte da meia-calça que usava.

— Jéssica! — Soojung que estava logo mais atrás correu para a irmã, ajudando-a a se levantar.

— Eu estou bem, ele só rasgou meu vestido. — Jéssica levantou e rasgou o resto de tecido que ficara pendurado em sua perna.

Kyungsoo, que parecia ainda em seu transe de amor pelas bruxas gêmeas, observou ambas com curiosidade. Ao olhar de uma para a outra, percebeu que suas roupas não eram mais simétricas, o que lhe causou o horror gigantesco. O shinigami não admitia ter que observar coisas tão assimétricas assim.

— Meu Deus! Vocês estão horríveis! — Ele disse, levantando aos poucos e limpando a poeira da roupa. Jongin estava acabado, mas conseguiu proteger bem seu mestre.

Kyungsoo foi até ele e o levantou do chão.

— Jongin? Você está bem? — Ele apanhou a pistola que havia saído de suas mãos e o ajudou a levantar.

— Eu tô bem, pode deixar.

— Então vamos. — Kyungsoo segurou na mão de Jongin, que se transformou em pistola. Agora Kyungsoo estava de volta a ativa e com muita raiva.

— Agora você vai nos atacar? — Soojung indagou.

— Deveríamos ter matado ele logo. — Jéssica reclamou.

— Ei! Não se esqueça que eu estou aqui! — Chanyeol que estava logo atrás delas gritou. — Jongdae! Modo adaga! — Dae se transformou rapidamente e Chanyeol conseguiu enfiar a faca na cintura de Soojung com força. Ambas as bruxas tentaram virar e fugir, mas o artesão foi mais rápido, girando bruscamente o corpo na direção das duas já com os punhos fechados, atingiu-as pelas costas e pressionou com uma velocidade absurda. — Grande onda do Chanyeol! — Gritou.

O ataque foi tão rápido que não conseguiram esboçar nada. Um enorme comprimento de onda da alma inflou no ambiente saindo de seus punhos e depois voltou com tudo para suas mãos. Chanyeol depositou mais força nos punhos e os girou, atingindo-as em cheio e caindo duras no chão.

— Boa Chanyeol! — Kyungsoo elogiou.

Chanyeol retomou sua posição inicial e pegou a adaga de volta, agora armado e preparado para qualquer movimento daquelas bruxas.

— Soo, já que estamos nós dois aqui, você podia me dar a alma dessas bruxas né?

Kyungsoo gargalhou alto. — Não vou lhe dar nada! Essa é uma missão passada a mim e vou levar as almas para meu pai!

— Ei! Não faz isso! Você podia me dar, sabia? — Chanyeol choramingou novamente.

Jéssica e Soojung levantaram aos poucos, com seus corpos doloridos e com resmungos baixos. Se ajudam a se manter em pé e bateram em suas roupas para tirar o excesso de poeira. Olharam na direção do Chanyeol e fecharam seus punhos. Estavam iradas.

— Nunca havia visto alguém dispersar tanto comprimento de onda da alma assim. — Krystal falou com dificuldade, enquanto se segurava em sua irmã, que se posicionava ao seu lado.

Jéssica olhou bem nos olhos de Chanyeol e lhe deu um sorriso de determinação. — Nós não vamos morrer assim tão fácil, então acho melhor vocês estarem preparados, pois não iremos mais dormir no ponto.

— Hmm… — Chanyeol sorriu com sarcasmo. — E não é que as coisas estão ficando mais interessantes?

**XXX**

Andavam no caminho para a Catacumba já fazia um bom tempo, o clima estava um pouco quente, mas o artesão de foices já ia longe junto de sua arma. A noite se anunciava com a chegada da lua. Esperavam chegar antes do amanhecer no local e assim poderem resgatar a alma da tal bruxa, mas Baekhyun sentia-se estranho. Yifan não estava gostando nem um pouco disso, Baekhyun olhava para trás constantemente e por vezes precisou parar e dar uma olhada mais apurada em Death City ao longe.

Yifan ficou logo encucado e precisou parar o amigo de repente.

— O que houve? — indagou ao amigo, já sentia-se impaciente com seu jeito meio preocupado.

Não houve resposta.

— Baekhyun. — Yifan insistiu.

— Eu estou com uma impressão ruim.

— Sobre o quê? Nós precisamos terminar logo essa missão Baek, vamos. — Ele tentou segurar no braço esquerdo do amigo, mas sem sucesso, Baekhyun se afastou bruscamente e seguiu o caminho de volta para Death City.

Yifan revirou os olhos, não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Cruzou os braços e seguiu Baekhyun.

— Você tá louco? Precisamos terminar essa missão até o amanhecer e você quer voltar pra Death City? — reclamou enquanto corria, tentando alcançar o artesão.

— Eu preciso voltar ou essa sensação estranha não vai passar nunca. — Baekhyun respirou fundo. — Vamos mais rápido! — Gritou, correndo mais rápido.

Yifan não queria ficar para trás, então apenas seguiu o amigo. Sabia que quando Baekhyun botava algo na cabeça não sossegava enquanto não resolvesse.

Após um tempo correndo, a sensação estranha foi ficando cada vez maior e foi aí que Baekhyun se tocou de que a causa era as bruxas. Decidiu seguir seu instinto, entrando em Death City e pulando para o alto do prédio mais próximo.

— Estamos indo para onde agora? — Yifan questionou, enquanto eles pulavam entre os prédios mais próximos.

— Ora, para as Bruxas gêmeas. — Baekhyun respondeu. — Estamos perto, eu sinto isso.

Correram por mais um tempo, por cima dos prédios e casas. A lua transmitia seu sorriso sarcástico, mostrando uma atmosfera sombria no ambiente, fazendo os pelos do artesão de foices arrepiar-se ainda mais. Baekhyun desceu do alto de uma das casas em que estava e Yifan o seguiu. Andavam com cautela por entre por aquela rua. Era estreita, desnivelada e pedregosa e escutavam sons agudos ao longe.

— Alguém está lutando. — Yifan falou baixinho.

— Vamos com calma, não queremos que ninguém perceba nossa presença.

Encostaram-se no muro, na esquina da rua e ao se inclinarem puderam ter uma visão melhor do que era.

— Chanyeol e Kyungsoo estão lá! — Yifan apontou alarmado.

— Fala baixo! Não queremos que nos vejam.

Quando Baekhyun pensou em se mexer novamente, uma das bruxas já se encontrava atrás dele, levantando o braço para lhe dar um soco certeiro no rosto.

— Baek! — Yifan gritou, assustado, indo de encontro ao amigo para tentar afastá-lo do golpe.

Em um movimento rápido Baekhyun segurou Yifan já transformado em foice e conseguiu se proteger do forte soco a tempo. A mão da bruxa e a foice se chocaram no ar e Baekhyun sobressaltou-se assustado, impressionado com o tamanho poder que aquela bruxa possuía, por continuar pressionando o punho contra a foice e quase chocando-a em seu rosto. Seus braços tremiam e ele precisava manter o equilíbrio naquela rua desnivelada.

— Você vai morrer, pirralho. — A mulher disse, pressionando mais ainda o punho.

Baekhyun respirou fundo e ignorou o que ouviu. Pegou impulso e deu um grande salto para trás, indo mais para o meio da rua, na parte redonda e aberta. Com as mãos no chão, deslizou um pouco por causa da força que exerceu ao dar o salto e segurou-se com a foice, indo parar um pouco mais perto de Chanyeol e afastando-se bruscamente.

Quando parou, o artesão correu até Chanyeol e colou-se em suas costas. Os dois rodeavam o local a espera do ataque da bruxa de vestido rasgado. Estavam bem no meio, e Baekhyun percebeu a bagunça daquele local. As casas de pedra e algumas carroças que ali ficavam, haviam sido destruídas e o prédio atrás deles estava prestes a desabar. Se continuassem a lutar naquela rua tudo iria para os ares logo, logo.

— Já voltou de sua missão? Você é rápido hein? — Chanyeol questionou, respirando com dificuldade.

— Eu nem consegui ir. — Baekhyun empunhava sua foice, a espera do próximo ataque. Kyungsoo chegava cada vez mais perto dos dois, mas a bruxa que estava com ele não o deixava em paz e tentava atacá-lo o tempo inteiro. — Tive um pressentimento de que precisava vir nessa direção e encontrei vocês.

Chanyeol deu uma risadinha sarcástica e Baekhyun revirou os olhos, já esperando alguma piada.

— A saudade foi tanta que não conseguiu ficar longe de mim? — Chanyeol deu uma leve gargalhada e ajeitou rapidamente seu cabelo que havia bagunçado com a batalha. Jongdae dentro da kusarigama revirou os olhos para aquela piadinha besta.

Baekhyun deu uma risadinha irônica e mordeu o lábio inferior, já sentindo o que vinha pela frente. A Bruxa que o atacara vinha com pressa e uma cara não muito boa para cima de si. Não houve nem tempo de processar nada e só pulou novamente para trás, a fim de evitar qualquer ataque vital.

Chanyeol segurou a corrente de sua foice e jogou em direção à bruxa, tentando prender suas pernas, mas sem sucesso já que a mulher pulou, desviando do ataque e indo pra cima do Artesão das foices.

— Jéssica! Vamos logo com isso! — Soojung gritou de longe, enquanto lançava uns feitiços na direção do shinigami.

Kyungsoo era muito rápido e conseguia desviar facilmente das agulhas que a bruxa lançava em sua direção, usando suas pistolas para atirar e vendo que Krystal também desviava de seus ataques.

Jéssica se alarmou, esticando as mãos e lançando raios na direção de Baekhyun, que correu para perto de Chanyeol, se protegendo com sua foice.

— Quem cala consente. — Provocou quando Baekhyun já seguia para o seu lado.

— Eu não estava com saudade de você, para de se achar o tal. — Bufou, segurando com tanta força sua foice que as mãos já estavam vermelhas.

— Vai, fala. Eu sei que você me quer. — Chanyeol disse, malicioso.

— Eu juro que quando tudo isso acabar eu te mato em seguida. — Baekhyun falou entredentes, soltando fogo pelas ventas.

— Veremos. — Chanyeol respondeu e logo correu em direção à bruxa que lançava mais raios na direção deles.

Baekhyun grunhiu baixinho e riu no fim, balançando sua cabeça. Aquele artesão conseguia tirá-lo do sério com suas brincadeirinhas idiotas.

Continuaram a lutar por mais um bom tempo e mesmo estando em maior volume, ainda se viam com dificuldades de conseguir derrubar aquelas bruxas. Jéssica e Krystal eram boas com magia e não mediam esforços para usá-las. Kyungsoo usou de todos os seus poderes, até seu tamashii no kyoumei, mas mesmo assim, não conseguiu atingi-las do jeito que queria.

— Caras, a situação está ficando complicada aqui, preciso da ajuda de vocês. — Chanyeol chamou, ao mesmo tempo que tentava desviar dos ataques diretos de Krystal.

— Não era você o mais forte de todos? O que superaria Deus? — Baekhyun ironizou. — Acho que podes muito bem matar uma sozinha.

Chanyeol bufou com raiva. — Você me ama demais né?

Baekhyun ouviu o que Chanyeol acabara de dizer, mas ignorou e correu para perto dele, ficando em sua frente e recebendo todo o ataque da bruxa em sua foice. Chanyeol abaixou a cabeça e riu. Enrolou a corrente da kusarigama em seu punho e pegou no ombro do loiro.

— Eu não preciso que você me proteja.

— Se não precisasse… — Outro ataque da bruxa, outra defesa. Baekhyun caiu ao chão dessa vez e Krystal gargalhou alto. — Se não precisasse não teria chamado… — disse, devolvendo a provocação e ofegando com a força que precisou fazer para proteger Chanyeol.

— Você não tem jeito mesmo né? Sempre com esses joguinhos comigo. — Chanyeol puxou Baekhyun de uma vez e o segurou firme em sua frente. Os dois se encararam com ódio e uma clara tensão sexual podia ser sentida a quilômetros de distância. Chanyeol queria jogar aquele baixinho marrento em uma cama e acabar de vez com ele, e Baekhyun se viu louco pra morder aquele corpo inteiro e não parar nem por misericórdia.

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio e respirou fundo. — Você quer morrer? — Encarou com ferocidade os olhos daquele artesão de cabelos azuis bagunçados, sabia que não aguentariam muito tempo naquela posição e aquilo o deixava excitado.

Chanyeol continuou segurando Baekhyun contra si, mas percebeu que Krystal corria de volta para atacá-los. Com a mão direita posicionou bem sua kusarigama no alto e com a esquerda segurou firme a nuca do artesão de foices e o beijou com urgência e saudade. Baekhyun retribuiu o beijo, enfiando a língua feroz na boca de Chanyeol e gemendo arrastado. O tesão acumulado entre aqueles dois precisava de um escape e a expectativa de receber um ataque por trás os deixava ainda mais excitados. Jongdae e Yifan de dentro de suas armas quase vomitaram ao serem obrigados a presenciar aquilo. Kyungsoo riu soprado e balançou a cabeça, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde aqueles dois se beijariam, era de praxe.

Infelizmente não tinham mais tempo e com um forte impulso Baekhyun empurrou Chanyeol para o lado, abaixando-se em seguida e empunhando com toda força a foice no tórax da Bruxa. Passou a língua pelos lábios e com um riso enviesado, sentiu-se com mais ânimo para lutar. Chanyeol ao mesmo tempo jogou sua kusarigama longe para tentar capturar a mulher pelo tronco novamente, mas ela foi rápida demais, desviando de todos os ataques.

— Vocês ficam de beijinhos aí e no fim das contas não conseguem nem fazer um arranhão em mim, tsc! Que patéticos! — Desdenhou.

Kyungsoo correu para perto dos outros dois e os três se organizaram em uma formação, casa um de costas para o outro e assim poderiam obter uma melhor visão dos ataques. Jéssica que lutava com Kyungsoo ao longe correu para perto da irmã e as duas deram as mãos, olhando-se e sorrindo.

— Patéticos você disse? — Baekhyun riu, jogando o suor fora. — Vamos ver quem é patético agora.

Baekhyun se posicionou ao lado dos amigos e olhou bem sério para aquelas bruxas, sabendo que seus destinos estavam traçados consigo.

— Tamashii No Kyomei! — Gritou com toda força. Sua foice imediatamente se transformou em uma com duas vezes do tamanho normal, ficando brilhante e com cores diversas.

— Fala de mim, mas olha aí. — Chanyeol disse. — Se achando o tal.

— Sério. Eu não sei porque ainda não te matei Chanyeol. — Baekhyun falou com um leve sorriso.

— Não matou porque me ama.

— Tsc! — gargalhou alto.

— Vocês precisam parar de vez com essas discussões idiotas sabe? Todo mundo tá cansado de saber que vocês se comem às escondidas bele-

— Cala a boca Soo! — Os dois gritaram em uníssono, tentando esconder seus rostos corados.

Baekhyun se aproximou das bruxas com sua foice e gritou.

— MAJOGARI!

Lançou uma rajada de luz com força, mas infelizmente não as atingiu e os três arregalaram seus olhos, ficando sem entender o que havia acontecido.

— Não acredito que não funcionou. — Baekhyun ficou pasmo.

Soojung e Jéssica voaram perto dos três, que se mantinham juntos e preparados para o próximo ataque.

— Acabou para vocês. — Jéssica falou, rindo baixinho.

Krystal segurou as mãos da irmã e as duas levantaram juntas suas mãos.

— ATAQUE COMBINADO: HORROR

Baekhyun, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo não esperavam por aquilo. Uma névoa preta tomou conta do ambiente inteiro e envolveu a todos.

— O que é isso? — Kyungsoo gritou. — Não consigo ver nada!

— Onde vocês estão? — Chanyeol indagou, tentando enxergar em meio aquela escuridão.

— Eu estou cego? — Baekhyun não sabia o que fazer e tentou andar, mas sem sucesso. Seus pés haviam ficado presos ao chão.

Chanyeol percebeu que suas pernas também não se mexiam e sentiu uma mão o empurrar com tudo, o que o fez cair no chão duro e pedregoso. Tentou levantar, mas se viu fixado ao chão, sem poder se mexer ou enxergar. Kyungsoo ficou assustado e quando tentou correr foi em vão, suas pernas não o obedeciam.

— Hahahahaha! Eu disse que era o fim de todos vocês! — Ouviram Jéssica falar em meio aos risos.

— Eles pensam que são quem para nos destruir?

— Coitados, tenho pena.

Ficaram ouvindo por um bom tempo o que parecia uma conversa entre as irmãs e já não estavam entendendo mais nada. Se já era chegado o fim dos três, então que os matassem de uma vez, já estavam entediados demais naquelas posições e respirar ficava cada vez mais complicado.

Após mais um tempo naquela tortura, viram que a névoa começava a sumir aos poucos e podiam enxergar. No entanto, seus movimentos ainda eram restritos.

— Acho que acabou a brincadeira por hoje. — Soojung falou, olhando para os três, que tentavam se desvencilhar daquela prisão.

— Hohohoho! Vocês todos estão bem pessoal? — Baekhyun olhou para o lado e levou o maior susto. Yixing-sama andava com Junmyeon ao seu lado, segurando o riso e falando coisas que ninguém entendia direito. Aqueles dois eram um casal muito estranho.

Todos ficaram embasbacados. O que aqueles dois faziam ali? O que queriam? Vieram salvá-los? Esses questionamentos passavam pela cabeça dos três.

Yixing-sama chegou perto das bruxas gêmeas e as cumprimentou. Deixando tudo o mais estranho possível. Baekhyun, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo preferiam morrer a ter que ver a cidade entregue às bruxas novamente.

— Sei que vocês devem estar se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo aqui né?

— Acho que isso é bem óbvio pelas suas expressões. — Junmyeon falou, olhando bem para seu filho, que parecia irado.

— Pois bem, vou explicar tudo. — Yixing-sama começou. Não havia ninguém além deles naquela rua deserta. O dia estava prestes a chegar e aqueles três se perguntaram como ficaram tanto tempo lutando? Estavam exaustos e só queriam fugir dali. — As irmãs gêmeas, são filhas de Poe, um grande bruxo que um dia lutou bravamente comigo, mas apesar dos nossos problemas com bruxas, ele foi o único que pediu por paz. Então fizemos um acordo, se ele não invadisse a cidade com sua família, nós não iríamos mexer com eles e somente com eles, outros bruxos que viessem nos atacar ainda seriam mortos… — Respirou fundo e continuou. — Então com todos os problemas que tivemos com o Asura, resolvi fazer um treinamento com todos vocês novamente, para treinar suas habilidades e o trabalho em equipe.

— O quê? — Kyungsoo falou, estava indignado.

— Pois foi isso mesmo que vocês ouviram. — Yixing riu. — Tudo o que aconteceu hoje aqui foi somente um treinamento e vocês passaram!

O queixo dos três caiu inteiro e eles não acreditavam no que haviam escutado da boca daquele Shinigami maluco.

— Nós quase morremos… — Chanyeol reclamou, ainda fixado ao chão, coitado.

— Nós estamos mortos, quebrados… — Baekhyun falou entredentes.

— Você é meu pai e ainda assim faz isso comigo… — Kyungsoo não podia entender. — Isso não se faz!

Os quatro ficaram ali, gargalhando alto daqueles três, que ainda tentavam desesperados sair do estado em que se encontravam.

— Amanhã vocês serão nomeados novos professores de nossa escola, cheguem bem cedo ouviram? — Junmyeon falou, saindo junto de Yixing, que ainda gargalhava.

— Nós seremos professoras também na escola! — As irmãs gritaram animadas.

— Vocês já viram isso? As primeiras bruxas a conseguirem pisar na Shibusen, será um dia histórico! — Krystal falou animadíssima.

— Bom nós vamos indo. — As duas falaram em uníssono e viraram-se, indo embora.

— Ei! Antes de vocês irem, bem que podiam nos tirar daqui né? — Baekhyun gritou, um pouco nervoso.

Jéssica deu meia-volta e olhou para os três. — Vocês já estão livres. — Informou, virando-se para andar ao lado da irmã novamente.

Baekhyun estava duro feito pedra, mas tentou se mexer com dificuldades e enfim respirou aliviado por conseguir sair daquele estado. Yifan saiu de sua transformação e caiu ao chão, cansado demais até para falar qualquer coisa.

Kyungsoo também saiu de seu canto e Jongin e Sehun voltaram as suas formas normais também. Mas o jovem shinigami se jogou ao chão, ainda indignado com tudo o que seu pai havia tramado contra si.

— Meu Deus! Eu sou um nada! Um ordinário que precisa de treinamento! Um inútil! — Kyungsoo chorava e batia as mãos no concreto, desesperado.

Jongin e Sehun reviraram os olhos.

— Acho melhor você tomar logo uma atitude com esse shinigami Jongin. — Sehun falou sério pela primeira vez.

Jongin arregalou os olhos, assustado com seu irmão. Deu de ombros e foi até seu shinigami.

— Vamos Kyungsoo, levanta, você não é nenhum inútil. — Jongin conseguiu levantá-lo e Kyungsoo se jogou em seus braços, fungando em seu pescoço.

— Como você sabe que eu não sou um inútil?

Jongin riu. — Por que você é forte, inteligente e um grande amigo e líder e também porque…

— Por quê?

Ao ver aqueles olhinhos de coruja brilhando tão perto de si, Jongin se viu perdido, emocionado por estar tão perto do homem que amava. Sim, o amava tanto que doía por não poder falar sobre isso, não poder dizer aos quatro cantos que amava seu mestre era uma tortura. Jongin não aguentava mais.

— Que se dane. — Disse, antes de dar um beijo em seu shinigami.

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos por uns segundos, mas se entregou ao gesto. Não podia negar as vezes em que se viu perdido ao olhar para Jongin e sabia que um dia ele mesmo o beijaria, então só se entregou ao momento.

Baekhyun viu aquela cena dos dois se beijando e apenas revirou os olhos.

— Já estava bem na hora né? — Disse, rindo junto de Yifan, que vinha logo atrás.

Jongin e Kyungsoo riram, mas continuaram a se beijar, enquanto Sehun corria pela rua, comemorando algo que ninguém sabia.

Chegaram perto de Chanyeol, que ainda estava fixado ao chão. Ele se desesperava para se soltar da bagunça da corrente da kusarigama e tentava se levantar ao mesmo tempo, sem sucesso.

Yifan puxou a kusarigama com força de Chanyeol, que assustou-se pelo movimento repentino. Jongdae saiu do modo arma e Yifan o segurou em seguida, impedindo-o de cair no chão.

Baekhyun estendeu a mão para Chanyeol.

— Anda Chanyeol, levanta logo. 

— Bem que eu queria, mas não consigo.

— Você só está assim pelo tempo que ficou preso. — Baekhyun segurou forte a mão dele e o puxou com força. O artesão de cabelos azuis subiu e conseguiu enfim soltar seu corpo retesado.

— Obrigado. — Agradeceu, sorrindo.

Baekhyun limpou sua jaqueta e olhou bem em seus olhos.

— O que acha de ir para minha casa? — Perguntou, com um riso safado, deslizando os dedos finos na extensão dos braços do maior.

Yifan e Jongdae olharam para aqueles dois tão próximos e reviraram os olhos, fazendo sons de vômito e rindo ao mesmo tempo. Era de conhecimento de todos que aqueles dois se odiavam, viviam se provocando, mas no fim das contas se gostavam, e quando a oportunidade surgia, colavam suas bocas.

Chanyeol respirou fundo, e colocou as mãos na cintura de Baekhyun, apertando forte em suas dobrinhas, o que fez o loiro gemer arrastado.

— Hmm… Pensei que nunca ia me perguntar isso.

— Bom, hoje é seu dia de sorte. — Baekhyun disse, passeando suas mãos pelo tronco do maior, tentando conter toda sua excitação. — Eu posso te odiar, mas o que eu preciso agora só você pode me dar.

— Eu sei que você me ama… — Chanyeol sorriu de lado, abaixando a cabeça e encostando os lábios no lóbulo alheio. — E eu vou fazer você me dizer isso.

— Credo! — Yifan gritou, chamando a atenção dos casais. — Vamo parar com esse pornô aqui no meio da rua fazendo o favor?

Jongin e Kyungsoo se separaram e seguiram andando na frente. Baekhyun e Chanyeol ficaram uns segundos ainda se olhando, mas logo tomaram suas posições e decidiram caminhar também.

Yifan e Jongdae agradeceram internamente por isso.

— Ei cara.

— Diz.

— Eu vou dormir na tua casa Dae, não tô a fim de ouvir nada desses dois.

Jongdae gargalhou alto.

— Sem problemas, você é bem-vindo.

Ambos riram e seguiram o caminho de volta para casa, sabendo que enfim, as coisas voltariam aos seus eixos. 

Ou não né.

**Author's Note:**

> Bom espero realmente que gostem!  
meu twitter é @makaalbarn1485  
Comentários são sempre bem-vindos! Comentem e me digam o que acharam <3  
*Majogari = caça às bruxas  
*kusarigama = https://www.google.de/search?q=kusarigama+soul+eater&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwiUoov8tPTlAhWkJrkGHWMvDooQ2-cCegQIABAA&oq=kusarigama+sou&gs_l=img.1.0.0i19.2783.3377..4795...0.0..0.137.516.0j4......0....1..gws-wiz-img.......0j0i30.Kt7xLEynMbg&ei=GObSXZS2PKTN5OUP49640Ag&bih=578&biw=1280#imgrc=KyMiHQC08yj7oM  
*foice = https://www.google.de/search?q=foice+soul+eater&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwic3Jf_tPTlAhW4L7kGHVkADVwQ2-cCegQIABAA&oq=foice+soul+eater&gs_l=img.3..0.49083.49820..50017...0.0..0.136.660.0j5......0....1..gws-wiz-img.......0i7i30j0i7i5i10i30j0i7i5i30.UxqKzUggFDs&ei=H-bSXdzQHbjf5OUP2YC04AU&bih=578&biw=1280#imgrc=zHt6a41N1-DtvM  
*As irmãs gêmeas = eu me inspirei na jéssica e na krystal como puderam ver, mas elas foram inventadas na história, não existe elas no anime!


End file.
